It Was Written On The Bathroom Wall
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: It's amasin what you can find written on the bathroom walls in a highschool but will two certian girls take a rumor way to far?AU
1. Chapter 1

It's amazing what you can find written on the sum ridden stalls of the girls Kadic high bathroom.

Confessions of love, rumors, and the stupid bitch in fifth hour chemistry that stole Brooke Haselton's boyfriend, who ever that is.

The raven haired girl sighed and put the lid on the toilet setting her petite bum on top.

Time for a little gossip update

Her dark brown eyes skimmed over the small stuff

Mrs. Hurtz has a test tomorrow...

Jill loves Jack...

And...ewwwww

Someone wrote the want to screw Ulrich 50 times down the left side of the stall

That was more than likely Sissy that skank-hoe

And the raven beauty had to admit she had thought about it once or twice but no one else had to know that.

She smiled to herself as she continued to read until her eyes landed on a new piece of gossip

The her sliming face then bore a picture of pure horror

Who ever wrote this had to be lying

The raven haired beauty rushed out of the stall and poised herself in front of the mirror smearing clear lip gloss on her lips

She then rushed out of the bathroom calling a certain bubble gum haired girls name.

When she finally found Aelita Yumi dragged her to her dorm and shut the door

"Yumi what is this all about" Aelita asked when Yumi had finally let go from the death grip she had on her arm.

Yumi sighed

"Somebody wrote on the bathroom stall that..." She stopped as if it were painful to say. She took a deep breath

"...That Ulrich was..." Yumi stopped

"Ulrich was?..." Aelita prompted

"Gay!" Yumi screamed burring her face into one of Aelita's pink flufly pillows.

Aelita let out a shap gasp

"No" She breathed in the you-have-got-to-be-joking-tone

"Yes" Yumi screeched

"Well then" Aelita sighed "time to hit the books"

She pulled out and issue of Teen Magazine(1) and flipped to page 89

"How To Tell IF Your Soon To Be Lover Is Gay In 3 Easy Steps" the top read

"Ok Yumi lets get started..." The bubble gum haired girl voiced with a strange spakle in her eyes

Yumi sat up and stared at the article her eyes two were glistening with that same sparkle

Oh there was no way in HELL That Ulrich Stern her soon to be lover was gay

Oh no not if she had anything to say about it!

A/N: Ok so there wasn't really a reason for this except I felt like writing something so please review good or bad...and I might update soon...

aura

(1) not a real magazine that I know of the one in this story is made up


	2. Let's talk about this

1Ok so because of that very **rude **review and after I finished updating my spell check I spell checked my story and fixed all the spelling mistakes but for future reference if your going to leave a bad review at least make it constructive so I don't write a horrible story, and DO NOT CALL ME NAMES!! That person had no right to call me a retard. They don't know me. I'd like to see them try to handle my advanced English class and score higher than me 97 thank you. So I will update this soon. After I calm down.

Peace out

aura


	3. Chapter 3 which is really Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Me own Code Lyoko?? Ha Ha You're funny!!

Ulrich and Odd laid on their beds staring at the ceiling. "This is sooo interesting" Said a very sarcastic Odd rolling his eyes as he did so. The dim lighting cast long shadows and since the curtains were pulled over the window the sunlight wasn't able to evade the room.

Ulrich sighed "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" Ulrich inquired "Yumi dragged Aelita off freaking out about who knows what...and Jeremy's in the library...And you know we really want to go o the library." Man what was their deal with sarcasm today?

"Well then let's twist things up a bit" There was a mischievous glint in Odd's eyes as he got up to pull back the dingy green curtains "Now to find her" Odd murmured mostly to himself whilst peering out o the window.

The blinding sunlight caused Ulrich to squint his eyes. "Find who?" He asked suspiciously

"The pink furby demon" replied Odd as if that explained everything. Ulrich chuckled to himself. "Why don't we just stand out there she usually finds us anyway." Odd nodded (XD funny) and followed Ulrich out of the room with a very devious smile on his face. What is he planing?

* * *

"So that should be easy enough" Yumi spoke mostly to herself. "Hey Yumi?" Came Aelita's questioning voice. "What if this was just a rumor, I mean what if none of this is true then you'll both be humiliated" Yumi sighed. "I thought about that" She took a deep breath before continuing "But what if it is true I can't just walk up to him and ask 'Hey Are You Gay?' do you know how awkward and strange that would be" Aelita nodded then smiled to herself Yeah I do and sneaky under handed tactics are always more fun" She replied snatching the magazine out of Yumi's hand. Naughty, Naughty.

* * *

Odd and Ulrich found Sissy siting under a tree he had a small pink book tucked under his arm. "Odd I really think you should put that back" Ulrich whispered to him so that Sissy couldn't her. "What do you mean it was your Idea, mine was more along the lines of a chicken suit!" Odd Whispered back "And besides don't you want to get her back for the time she did it to you" Who knows how many girls read your's when it was sitting in the bathroom. Ulrich smiled this was going to be fun.

* * *

Yumi and Aelita left her room and went down to the court yard to find Ulrich. "Ok so it says the first thing that happens is that their dialogue changes, but not much so you have to listen closely".**(1)** Aelita informed Yumi 

Yumi nodded. They looked up to see Ulrich and Odd standing under a tree about 9 yards away from them and 2 feet from Sissy. "Like Oh My Gosh Odd you will never believe this it's like so totally like UNBELIEVABLE!" Ulrich said to Odd in a high pitch girly voice. "I know Ulrich It'll like so totally tickle you pink! Like Oh My Gah! That's my favorite color. Odd replied mimicking Ulrich. "So Odd do you like totally want to go to the mall, Go shopping and like read this little pink book to everyone?" Ulrich asked lifting the book over his head as he did so "Like totally" Odd replied they then linked arms and skipped off. Sissy stared at them with wide eyes. What the hell had gotten into them and where did they get that pink book that looked exactaly like her diary? Hmm I wonder...

. Aelita stared wide eyed at the two as their backs retreated into sunlight. The magazine said a _slight _change in dialogue that definitely wasn't slight. "It's ok Yumi that's only the first test we still have two more to go" Aelita tired to reassure her but all she got in response was a very loud **thud.** Yumi had fainted.

Man have they got some 'splain to do!!

**A/N: So there is the next chapter don't forget to review!! **

**(1)** So out of the three guys who came out and said they were gay this year the way the spoke changed a lot more than slightly. But I know that there are guys who are gay and the way they speak didn't change so as not to offend anyone I put slightly. Because I don't want to offend anyone, ok? x)


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I will not and do not own Code Lyoko **

'**thoughts'**

"**speaking"**

"You have got to be kidding!" Aelita mumbled to herself as she dragged an unconscious Yumi toward the nurses office. Within in a few minutes Yumi's face had gone from scraping the concrete sliding across the sooth tile of the hallway toward the nurses office. 'She's going to kill me when she wakes up...' Aelita thought to herself. As Aelita pushed the door open seeing as, she had now reached her destination the nurse let out a stifled gasp. "You know I'm getting quite used too seeing you and your friends in my office, maybe I should make a permanent wing for you 5" Aelita rolled her eyes 'is she getting smart with me, excuse me! Im smarter than you!' "Well you see nurse Dorthey, Yumi spends so much time on e-bay buying My Little Pony's, she adores those things, she just simply collapsed of exhaustion!!"Aelita explained. Dorthey gave Aelita the you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that-look while helping lift yumi on to the bed. "Ok" Dorthey sighed "now do have an explanation on what in the world happened to her face or did the magical elves attack her because when she crashed she destroyed their village??"The bubble gum girl let out a shy laugh "...well you see...I couldn't exactly carry Yumi so I kinda...dragged her??...but she isn't scraped up too bad!!"Aelita finished as she inched her way toward the door. "And now I have algebra(2) test to study for!" and with that Aelita sped out the door.

* * *

"ARRRRRRGGGGG!!!! WHERE IS IT" The spoiled princess of Kadic Academy screamed. "Ummmm what are you looking for?" Her numbskull of a friend or rather lackey , Nicolas, asked. Seriously what did she hang around them for? A monkey could find better friends... Sissy gave him the back-up-or-you-are-so-dead look and continued running around her room like a rabbit on speed looking for her missing diary, when her slow and rather unused mind finally clicked. Ulrich and Odd were reading it to everyone in the mall...her face twisted in pure horror now everyone will now that she secretly wishes she could pull off Yumi's look and about that crush she had on Odd last semester!!

* * *

As soon as they were far enough away from the school they unlinked arms. "Did you see the look on her face??" Odd asked in pure amusement. "That was priceless, you my friend are a pure genius!" Ulrich replied but then his face gave way to a confused look "...but what was that black thing that fell??..." Odd laughed "it was probably a bird" Ulrich look at his one minute genius friend like he was the stupidest thing on the planet and I say thing because its not humanly possible to consume that much food in one sitting "Odd that has to be one humongous bird!"Odd rolled his eyes "duh that's because it was a pterodactyl that's the biggest bird alive!" "Oh ok" Ulrich replied. As the entered the mall they pulled out the little pink book that they had stored in Ulrich's jacket pocket. And now let the fun begin 'I can't wait to tell Yumi this will be so funny she'll pass out' by the way aren't pterodactyls extinct??

* * *

The raven hair girls eye's opened only to behold the blinding light before her 'oh this is just great finding out Ulrich is gay has killed me!' "Good. Your awake" Nurse Dorthey replied as she saw the young girls eyes open. 'Great! And that annoying nurse is here too, my life ended perfectly' noting that the girl wasn't going to say anything she finished cleaning the nicks on her face and turned off the light above Yumi's head. Yumi blinked in surprise "I'm alive?" she said mostly to herself. The nurse rolled her eyes "of course you only fainted u need to stop spending so much time on e-bay and buying My Little Pony's a that." Yumi shook her head. Crazy Nurse say What?!?!

**A/n: I am so very sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy and advise for the girls...never tell a guy kiss my butt if he likes you cause he will try. **

**(1) I have no idea what her name is lol **

**(2) I HATE algebra just thought I should share that**

**Ok so I kno this is not as funny as the last chapter but It'll get better cause in the next chapter is the next test ha ha so please review. **


	5. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry this took so long. Man i've been busy. But im trying honest!!

so anyways heres the chapter.

Disclaimer: random jingle plays in background Code Lyoko and My Little Pony Do not belong to me, but you can still enjoy this story you will read!!

* * *

Yumi now sat in front of her parents. They were having a "Family Meeting" 

'this is so stupid' Yumi thought

"Yumi" her father continued pulling her thoughts.

"Your mother an I are very worried about you" he continued

"We bought you that computer" he said while pointing to the computer they had uninstalled from my room that now sat on the kitchen counter "to help with you studies, but we see now that its only worsening them "

Yumi sighed

"Your mother and I have decided that you will take an after school job some place fun relieve the stress that the nurse says may have also caused you to pass out"

Yumi rolled her eyes

"That's why you'll be working at 'Like So Totally Girly!'" Yumi's mother finished for her father

Yumi's jaw dropped

"I'm so glad that my daughter is finally acting like a girl!!" Yumi's mother hugged her and left the room

Yumi growled as she pulled her cell out of her pocket an dialed a number

Aelita was going to pay

* * *

The bubble gum haired girl ran her fingers though her hair as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line tell her of the many, many toucher's she was going to endure with in the next hour. 

"But Yumi..." she tried to interrupt

"But Yumi nothing I have to work at a place called 'Like So Totally Girly' do you know how much pain just the name brings?!"

Aelita groaned "It can't be that bad"

"Yes it is!"

Aelita rolled her eyes "how?"

"The uniform is a glittery pink mini skirt and halter top that says 'Aren't I Oh So Cute! In black letters'" Yumi complained

"Well at least the letters are black" Aelita tried to compromise

"Be here in 5 minutes" Yumi replied then hung up

Aelita sighed

What had she gotten herself into

* * *

Sissy made her way to the made her way into the mall out of breathe and angry. 

Her hair was wind blown an had made a perfect home for the falling leaves

but she paid no mind as she hunted down the two boys that had invaded her inner most world

Her eyes darted around looking for the two when it landed on a pink pair of Gucci Sandals

'OOOO now those are cute' she thought as she made her way toward the store

--------------------------------------600$ and 4 pairs of shoes later---------------------------------------------------

Sissy made her way out of the store with her new shoes wondering why she had come to the mall in the first place when her eyes landed on our favorite pair of boys over by the food court. Sissy dropped her shoes off at the gift wrapping section claiming that they were birthday presents that needed to be wrapped and said she be back in 30 minutes to pick them up. With a look that could kill she charged toward Odd and Ulrich.

* * *

Ulrich an Odd now had a huge crowd around them as they read the many stories from Sissy's diary to the people in the food court from on top of one of the tables. 

Many girls had showed up to swoon and drool over the brunet Greek god while others showed to hear the inner most secrets of a snotty teenage girl.

They had just about gotten to page 45 and how Herb got on her nerves when Odd noticed a blur of pink and black headed their way.

Odd tapped Ulrich on the shoulder "Hey isn't that Sissy?"

Ulrich slowly nodded before he replied with "RUN!"

The two boys jumped from the table and ran trough the mall

they had been running for two or three minutes when they decide they needed to hide

They ran into a store only to be stopped by a female that looked to be around 21

Odd looked behind him they had lost Sissy so they were safe for now

"My name is Chelsea, I'm the manager of this store" the 21 year old said with a rather large smile

"Here at 'Like So Totally Girly' you can find everything you could ever want to buy for that special someone in your life"

Ulrich's eyes scanned the store, it was so...pink and frilly...

"Ummm Actually..." Odd tried

"Oh" Chelsea gasped

"You must be the model's we asked for! You two sure look like ladies men you'll get us plenty of business!" she said as she pushed them toward the back to give them the clothes they were supposed to model

"...But..." Odd tried again only to be interrupted again

"Oh don't b silly no need to thank me, I should be thanking you we're going to get so much buiness and you're going to go home with 400$ fair trade no?"

Chelsea handed the boy's a t-shirt an a pair of pants then sent them off telling them to wear the outfit tomorrow at school

Tomorrow was going to be interesting

* * *

Yumi and Aelita sat on Yumi's bed reading the next test in the magazine 

"It says that the choice in clothing changes"

"Soooo..."Yumi prompted "how is that supposed to help determine if he's gay or not

Aelita smacked her forehead this girl was slow today for some reason maybe she hit her head a little too hard

"It means that he'll start wearing tight jeans and brighter and more feminine color's and styles of clothes"Aelita explained

"O Ok" Yumi replied then a sinister smile danced its way onto her face

"Now for you're punishment for the My Little Pony's and now the new job" She said as she pulled out blue hair dye

Aelita's eyes widened

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo" she squealed

"Come here my pretty" Yumi laughed wickedly as she advanced toward Aelita

mmmmhmmmm tomorrow was going to be an interesting school day

* * *

A/N: There it is. I hope you enjoyed. Now please review because I love you all 

♥aura♥


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Code Lyoko

* * *

Aelita sighed as she ran her hand through her aqua blue hair.

This was crazy.

All of this because she got Yumi stuck in a job she didn't like?

Well now knew to avoid that situation al all cost.

Pulling herself up off of her bed Aelita moved toward her mirror.

It wasn't that bad.

A little different but not too bad and if she could rock pink hair she could defiantly rock aqua blue.

Now just to find an outfit to match.

* * *

"Odd are you read yet" Ulrich asked "were going to be late for breakfast"

"Hold on" He heard for the bathroom

Wait.

Was that really Odd

did he just tell Ulrich to wait...for breakfast...the walking stomach himself?

"Umm Odd are you alright"

And in less than a second Odd but through the door

"Of Course im ok I just cant get over how good I look now lets go the food awaits" He announced charging out of the room

Ulrich rolled his eyes "I ask myself everyday how I pick my friends." he said as he pulled the door shut to their dorm and headed toward the cafeteria.

* * *

'Why is she late' Yumi said to herself as she waited at the table for Aelita to enter the cafeteria for breakfast.

She tapped her foot as she grew more and more impatient, and finally a mop of blue hair caught her eye.

"AELITA!" she screamed overjoyed to finally see her friend. They had a lot of work to do

Aelita met her at the table and they both got up to go get their trays.

They returned to the table with their food and began to discuss the test that they were going to put Ulrich through today.

"So it says their choice in clothing changes?" Yumi asked taking a sip of her orange juice

"Yea so this one shouldn't b too hard" Aelita replied

They continued to talk until Ulrich and odd entered

at the wrong time

Yumi had just taken a big gulp of orange juice

Ulrich an odd looked good well kinda from the front.

The shirt was black and the pants were really tight but not too tight although it still worried Yumi

but the back made her spit her orange juice

the back read in big sparkly pink letters : "Hey girl guess what I shop at 'Like so totally girly' you should too and we could get some shoes!"

Yumi spewed her orange Juice all over the table an Aelita laughed hysterically.

And this was only the beginning

* * *

**A/N: well im sorry for such a LONG wait. This is kinda a filler chapter. So Yea review **

**and I'll love you **

**Coca**

Yu


	7. Chapter 7

1

**Disclaimer: I happen to NOT own Code Lyoko **

**sorry **

"**I'm sending him a 4 page letter and I enclosed it with a kiss.."- Aaliyah**

* * *

Not only was the shirt ridiculous but the pants were even worse

they hugged too tight in all the wrong places and faired at the bottom

there were rhinestones that ran down the outside of each leg and they were a faded blue color

at this point it was hard for Yumi to keep on to the idea that Ulrich wasn't gay

I mean what was she supposed to think?

Her best friend and former soon to be lover was wearing an outfit made for the prepiest of girls

Yumi lowered her eyes

What was she going to do now?

* * *

Ulrich looked around 'why is everyone looking at me like that' he thought to himself

he then stole a glance at Yumi and noticed her downcast stare.

Just the sight of seeing her look so sad made his heart hurt ' I wonder what's up with her'

he then watched her pick up her plate, dump it in the trash and make her way out of the cafeteria

'Guess I'll find out later' and he made his way through the line and toward Aelita and Odd to take a seat.

* * *

Tears began to stream down Yumi's face ass she made her way through the woods . "how could this be happening the one guy I unknowingly give my heart to just so happens to b gay' she thought herself 'now that may not be' a voice said in her head.

'And how do you know that?'she argued back

' Yumi come on how long have you known this boy and has he ever shown signs of being gay?'

'Well no and we've known each other for a while but...' she tried to argue back

'Ok so take a rational mind to this he always wants to be around you and you two are always blushing around each other, so wouldn't it be possible that this is just a rumor by a jealous girl?'

Yumi couldn't argue back this was actually a very reasonable explanation.

Instead she just buried her head into her knees and cried, sometimes being a teenage girl is just so stressful all you can do is breakdown and cry.

* * *

"Girl the way you walk makes my heart hurt!" Ulrich sighed as he heard another one of Odds many lines to pick up the new red head across campus.

"She's hot isn't she Ulrich?"

He just grunted in return

"Oh that's right you've got your eyes set on that raven haired beauty of yours, I believe yumi is her name"

Ulrich's face turned a bright shade of red

"Shut up Odd"

Odd just smiled and ran to go talk to his future girlfriend

Ulrich turned to the woods

time to go visit his favorite tree

* * *

Yumi sat her bed a pen and paper pad in her lap

no more playing games she was going to write him a note

so far it was four pages long

who knew it would take that many pages to get her feelings out

but as she scanned the paper it was exactly what she wanted it to say

no sweet talk lines just straight feelings

writing it was easy all the had to do was let her heart spill out onto the paper

the hardest part would be to give it to him and wait for a reaction

She took a deep breath as she stood up

'Its now or never she thought to herself, now or never'

* * *

It was getting dark outside as Ulrich stared out his window and he still hadn't seen Yumi to ask her what was up with her that morning

he had been looking for her all day but it was as if she had been avoiding him

he looked down at the clothes he had worn all day laying lamely on the floor

"Remind me to burn those" he said to himself

he sighed and grabbed his bath things and headed towards the shower.

He'd just call her tonight

* * *

Yumi stealthily made her way into the boys dorm

she had to be quiet or she'd be caught by Jim and the she wouldn't have the nerve to try again.

Ulrich's dorm room was in sight just a little further...

A little more...

Just a little more...

A light movement of the door...

Not too loud now...

And...

She made it in to his dorm room quieter than a mouse

it was 7:30 she knew he was in the shower

now to find somewhere to hide the note so that only Ulrich would find it

Just as she was about to slip her note under his pillow the door opened

"Yumi?"

She turned to see Ulrich in all his glory, his brown hair wet from his shower, towel wrapped around his waist and water sparkling off his bare chest, and at that point Yumi couldn't even mutter a simple hello...

* * *

**A/N: ummm my bad for the long long update gap. This year was HARD but we olny have 4 more days left so you can expect quicker updates. Im am so so sorry and I know I have other stories to update in working on it and if u think that this was crap let me know. I want reviews. Just please if you do think it was crap make your review ****constructive so that I may improve.**** Thanks **

**c0ca**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long its just a lot of stuff going on right now I'm just trying to keep up

Ok so I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long its just a lot of stuff going on right now I'm just trying to keep up. What happened to summer being a chance to chill I don't know but once again I apologize for the wait and now without further ado here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer: me own Code Lyoko? No if I did there would be a fifth season and Yumi and Ulrich would be together so no boo boo I don't own Code Lyoko

"Got me looking so crazy my baby I'm not myself lately I'm foolish I don't do this…..but your loves got the best of me" Beyonce

Now what exactly was she supposed to say. She was sure at this point she looked beyond stupid.

She was standing there leaned over his bed toward his pillow and he was standing in the doorway in a towel, dear lord a towel just staring at her. There was no doubt that she looked stupid.

"Um hi…" was all she could mutter out of her freshly glossed lips

"May I ask what you're doing?" his left eyebrow rose and a smirk graced its presence on his face.

Now at this point to say that the Japanese girl was as red as a tomato, not only would it be highly overused but it would also he a huge understatement.

Yumi turned her head in the other direction and for the first time in her life she began to stutter.

" Um … we. Well….you….you….see….what…..what…had…hap…happened…was…"

"Was?" Ulrich urged

"Just here" she handed him the note and began to make her way out of the room when he grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere till I read this and besides Jim's patrolling if you leave you'll get caught"

She pulled harder "well I think I can make it to Jeremy's room just fine"

He pulled her back and shut the door surprisingly she didn't fight

"Sit" he said his eyes pointing toward his bed. She hesitated a bit then sat

"You could have said please, I don't like to be ordered" she quipped

He laughed slightly walking toward his closet setting the note on the computer desk. "Please sit Yumi, what are you so nervous about you act like this note is a life or death type thing"

Yumi paled

His eyes drifted toward her direction "Yumes are you alright?" She nodded slightly

He slid some shorts on under his towel and a shirt over his head.

He then made his way to the computer chair, sitting down he turned toward Yumi.

"So what's this all about?" he asked

"Just read"

He picked up the note and twiddled it between his thumbs for a few minutes before words began to flow out of his mouth.

"Not even a small hint?" he asked

She didn't look at him "you've got the note in your hand and you have me hostage in your room just read it. By the way where is Odd?"

"Gone somewhere with some girl" he replied opening the note

And for two and three quarter minutes the room was dead silent as his eyes scanned to paper.

Yumi was frozen still. She could feel the emotions building up in her chest, Nervousness racing trough her veins, Fear tapping on her brain pain gripping her heart ready to kill her when he looked up with those sexy brown eyes of his and confirmed that he didn't feel the same way she did.

She didn't want to be here when he rejected her. Her original plan was to slip him the note then disappear for a few days till she built up enough strength to face the rejection that was sure to come. Everything in he mind and body was telling her to run but she was frozen in place.

Time seemed to drag on as his eyes scanned every page, every paragraph, every sentence, and every word…

All leading to the pain that was soon about to engulf her world.

He was going to tell her he was gay and that was it she would have no more sunshine to life. She turned to look at him and he finally looked up.

His face was a mask of any kind of emotion.

He set the note down and began to walk toward her.

She didn't take her eyes off him.

He sat next to her still looking into her eyes.

She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

He scooted closer.

Her breathing got faster.

And then his lips touched hers ever so softly as if asking for permission to touch hers

But then it got hungry, and he slid he into his lap.

When they finally came up for air all she could mutter was wow

He laughed, " I love you Yumi, you seem to have a way with words"

He began to kiss on he neck " I love you too, thank god you're not gay"

He stopped " what was that?"

Yumi paled once more..

Uh oh ..

And there you go I hope you enjoyed it. I would love reviews it would be the sunshine to my oh so sucky summer. I love you all 


	9. Chapter 9

&& I don't want you to go to bed mad at me:: Ne-Yo

Sorry for the extremely long delay. I've been dealing with drama from all ends of the earth but I have some peace not so I'll write.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko ****L**

_**Previously:: "I love you too, thank god your not gay.."**_

_**"What was that?" **_

Well now this is a predicament. She had written him the letter and he had returned her feelings, now she had to go and slip up.

"Well um…. what I had said was…" she faltered. This was going to be hard. His chocolate eyes scanned hers in confusion, searching for an answer. "Was…" he prompted

"Was…." What was she supposed to say? Man this is ridiculous!

"Was…." His eyes narrowed "I'm waiting"

"Umm nothing its not important…"

"… Yumi everything you say is important whether you think so or not, now tell me"

This was her chance. Start a senseless argument and hope he forgets! Its brilliant!

She formed her face into mock revolted ness (a/n: if that's a word haha) "Oh so now you're trying to spit game? Is that what you tell all your little girlfriends? Well I'll have you know I'm not just any other girl!"

Ulrich's face was then painted over with pure shock and confusion "now what. Yumi WHAT are you talking about…. what other girlfriends…. spitting game…. what??"

With raven hair fluttering all around her she got up and stormed out muttering " you know what you're just pushing me too far right now" The echoing of the door was the last sound heard in the room as a confused German boy watched his Japanese beauty leave his room.

What was that about?

"It's a distraction mechanism" potato chips begin stuck into the boys' mouth as he spoke. "What ever it is she said she obviously doesn't want you to know.."

"And how would you know that?"

"Easy.. Girls do it all the time now what happened again?"

"I told her I loved her.. Then I kissed her.. Then she said something… I didn't hear so I asked her to repeat it and she started an argument with me.. I'm so lost" The brunet boy sighed as he sank into his sheets

" Well the only way to find out about a girl is to crack her best friend" a devilish grin gracing his features as his blonde hair swayed back and forth. The brunet groaned. "Don't worry buddy you and your girlfriend will be doing the do by the end of the night" Ulrich rolled his eyes "Odd quit being so vulgar and she's not…"

"Not what? What was that?" the grin spread wider across odds face as Ulrich blushed profusely "Yes dear buddy ol' pal she is your girlfriend"

"Yea yea" Ulrich rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Odd pulled him out the door.

"You wont ever make me tell not ever!" Aelita was backing her way into a corner and she knew it. "Come on Aelita it can't possibly be that bad.." Ulrich pleaded I just want to know what she was going to tell Me.." Aelita rung her hands together "Tell you…she wasn't going to tell you anything.." Odd sighed "Aelita you already gave yourself away you over exaggerated when we came in here so we know now that there was something to be said" Aelita laughed sheepishly " not umm not really" Odd looked at Ulrich "could you excuse us for a minute" with nothing better to do Ulrich complied and waited outside. 5 minutes later Odd exited he face one of shock. Ulrich peered though the door to see Aelita gasping for breath on the floor. "Odd did you just tickle an answer out of her?" "Yep sure did now follow me you're never going to believe this"

After a short walk through the forest Yumi headed for Aelitas' room. She had to give her the latest update between her and Ulrich. They were dating now weren't they? She was so confused. Upon reaching her best friends room she encountered a strange sight. _Why was she sprawled out on the floor like that_?.. "Umm Aelita?" Yumi bent down next to her. She turned her head "Yumi, I'm so sorry I had to tell them I couldn't breath…" Yumi's eyes got large "tell who what?" Aelita sighed " Ulrich…gay…" those were the only two words retrieved by her brain before Yumi once again passed out.

She woke up not some thirty minutes later not in the nurses office as she expected, but in a dorm. But whose…. _ Please don't tell me this is Ulrich's dorm.. _ "Yumi are you awake" she heard his voice from the other side of the room. Unwillingly she sat up unintentionally looking directly into his eyes. He smiled "You had me worried for a second." She smiled back in return. "Now what's this you heard about me being gay?" She paled once again "I ummm…" he smiled again. "Thank goodness I didn't have to tell you that would have been hard." Yumi's eyes widened

"Now What on Gods green creation is going on here!" "Dude Yumi what the hell?" Yumi opened her eyes to see Ulrich's chocolate ones peering into hers. She looked around her and realized that she was wrapped up in Ulrich's arms in his dorm "Oh thank goodness it was a dream" Ulrich shook his head "What about me being gay? Yea not possible considering the fact that I'm in love with you (insert blush here) unless you have something you need to tell me?" Yumi turned beat red "no.." "Ok then, now where on earth did you get that impossible idea from?" "Well..Umm.. Umm.. How did you figure out that was why I was acting so weird?" He smiled "Aelita,..Plus you tend to mumble in your sleep" she blushed again "anyways I think something's are best left alone"

"You mean you don't want to know why I thought that?" She looked up into his eyes "nope it's not all that serious and the best way to prove it wrong is to show you" and as he said this he claimed her lips with his. He stopped for a minute "what time do you have to be home its about 8" She licked her lips "I'm staying the night with Aelita so not tonight… where's Odd?" he kissed her neck "staying with Jeremy I think so we have the dorm to ourselves" he got up and locked the dorm door then returned to the bed, scooped her up into his lap "good" she whispered and he claimed her lips once more. Then the make-out session begun to get heated an as if on cue the stereo began to play…

…_**Lets get it on… oooooh baby.. Lets get it on…**_

Ulrich and Yumi looked up slightly confused, then catching on muttered Odd and a few curses under his breath while turning the CD player off.

"Umm what was that about?"

"Nothing…" and he claimed her lips once more

A/n: What's next? Epilogue!! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and stay tuned for the last chapter!!

~coca


End file.
